Wiki Mickaël Tyrsen
Mickaël Tyrsen, né le 21 Juillet 1988 à Glasgow est un acteur, comédien et musicien. Sa mère est française et son père est écossais. Il apprend très jeune la langue française. Ses rôles les plus notables au cinéma sont "Shake it!", "Stop on your way", "Alice is Here?" et "Johnny Boy". En parralèle de sa carrière d'acteur, il enregistre en tant que musicien studioavec des artistes de renom comme Wynton Marsalis, Miles Hanson, Donny Watterman et aussi le guitariste Kerry Velodia Il a enregistré 5 albums solo entre 2006 et 2018 dont le plus célèbre est "Blue for you" avec le compositeur Alexander Mertens. En 2017, il demande sa naturalisation Française et divorce avec sa femme, la mannequin ukrainienne Alina Baikova. Carrière Mickaël Tyrsen commence le théâtre à l'âge de 4 ans dans une troupe nord écossaise. La première pièce qu'il joue est "Le Malade Imaginaire" de Molière. Avec sa troupe, ils comptent plus d'une cinquantaine de représentations à travers toute l'Ecosse et l'Angleterre. Il s'intéresse à une autre partie artistique, la musique. Sa grand-mère qui est professeur de piano lui enseigne les rudiments de l'instrument sur un piano à queue. Il perfectionne sa technique au conservatoire de Glasgow et obtient son CEM à l'âge de 10 ans. Il apprendra en autodidacte la guitare en sa passionnant par le style Blues et Jazz. Parmi les guitaristes qui vont l'inspirer : Gary Moore, Robert Johnson, Rory Gallagher ou encore B.B King. Son père lui achète une Gibson Les Paul qui deviendra sa guitare de référence dont il se servira pour des représentations au théâtre. Au début de l'année 2000, à 12 ans, il est remarqué par le producteur Robert Levitz, qui lui confie son premier rôle au cinéma dans The Diaries. Le film est salué par la critique à sa sortie en salle en Juillet 1998. Il est même nommé sans récompense pour sa performance au festival des Arts Dramaturges de Tokyo. A l'âge de 15 ans, il convainc ses parents de partir aux Etats-Unis afin de suivre des cours de comédie dramatique avec Lilianne Stenser à New-York. Il suivra les cours avec d'autres acteurs en devenir : Robert Fullam et Alexia Hope-Howell. C'est en Septembre 2007 que sa carrière commence à être exposée aux yeux de l'Europe. Il enchaîne les castings à travers les Etats-Unis afin de se faire reconnaître. Ne parvenant pas à trouver de rôle, il se lance à pleine mesure dans les spectacles de rue et se fait aborder par la réalisatrice anglaise Rachelle Bolwin''Rachelle Bolwin. Elle l'engage afin d'interprêter ''Johnny Bassball dans "Alice is here?" qui sera un succès en Europe. En Novembre 2007, il sort son premier album de jazz qu'il enregistre à Londres avec Pattie Lopressi, et Sandy Cash. L'album sort 3 mois plus tard mais ne connait pas le succès. Mikael Tyrsen retourne en studio seulement 1 mois plus tard et réenregistre l'ensemble des pistes de guitare, batterie, saxophone et laisse le soin du mastering à son ami d'enfance Jerry Garrel. L'album ressort dans la foulée et cette fois c'est la consécration. les ventes de sont estimées à plus de 200.000 albums uniquement en Angleterre. En 2010, il continue de tourné dans différents films comme Plus loin que le regard des anges qui lui fait connaître l'acteur ''Edgard Mosento''. ''Il lui donne ne nombreux conseils pour sa carrière et l'encourage à embrasser la carrière d'acteur et de musicien. De 2011 à 2017, il enchaîne les performances sur grand écrans aux côté d'Isabel ToeringIsabel Toering dans ''The Wheel, ''et en Mars 2012 il tourne dans Odyssea aux côtés de Brooke BurnsBrooke Burns. De nombreux réalisateurs commencent à s'intéresser à lui et il décroche en 2012 le rôle principale dans Sharknoda avec Cassie Scerbo comme partenaire à l'écran. En 2014, Mickaël Tyrsen aura un rôle qui lui tiendra à coeur dans Silence of words de ''Scott Karell ''où il intérprête ''John Siguera. ''Son rôle sera surtout retenu pour la réplique : ''"That is not my business..." Télévision En 2011, Mickaël Tyrsen apparait dans l'émission anglaise Do you, il y fait deux apparitions. La même année, il fait 4 apparitions dans The Idol mais le manque d'audimat fait que l'émission s'arrête prématurément 2 mois plus tard. Il décide suite à cet échec de ne plus travailler à la télévision et de se consacrer entièrement au cinéma et à la musique. Projets Parallèles Toujours rien... Anecdotes Il a participé à l'écriture du scénario de The Spanks alors qu'il enregistrait son album solo Vertigo. Mickaël Tyrsen souffre de dyscalculie. Il parle couramment Français car sa mère est Française. Références Catégorie:Tout